


Amigos

by STsuki



Series: Enchant [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Protective Thranduil
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el que Thranduil y Tilda de repente deciden ser amigos bajo la enternecida consternación de Bard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amigos

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! he vuelto con una historia sobre estos dos y Tilda ;) es tan encantadora *E* y me gusta mucho la relación de estos tres! me he encontrado en tumblr varios headcanons y yo misma tengo un par de ideas para ellos así que me decidí a crear una serie :D espero que sea de su agrado!!! y si tienen ideas que les gustaría que escribiera no duden en dejarlas en sus comentarios o en mi
> 
> [Tumblr](http://tsukislash.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Un saludo!!

Era media tarde y Bard estaba enterrado bajo un enorme montón de pergaminos revisando los detalles del último acuerdo entre Dale y sus encantadores vecinos. Thranduil llevaba rato mirando por la ventana de su destartalado despacho luciendo majestuoso y etéreo, con una copa de Dorwinion entre los dedos. Estaba esperando porque Bard compartiera con él sus opiniones respecto al acuerdo. Si a él le parecía justo lo firmaría, de lo contrario Thorin y su pueblo podrían arder en el infierno por lo que a Thranduil respectaba.

Bard intuía, aunque todos podrían hacerse una idea de lo poco versado que estaba en temas de esta índole, que dejaban a su consideración todos estos acuerdos para evitar que otro conflicto irracional estallara y que se trataba de su aparente posición imparcial lo que podría asegurárselos.

Bard se sentía un poco halagado, aunque él no creía en realidad poder cumplir esas expectativas al menos para con los enanos, ciertamente tendía a inclinarse a favor de las opiniones de Thranduil la mayor parte del tiempo pero quien podría culparlo ¿No?

Su ayuda había salvado su vida, la de sus hijos y la de otro montón de personas que en su momento habían necesitado de él. Los enanos aun con todos sus tesoros no podían dar alimento o cobijo alguno y ellos mismos se habían visto beneficiados por los elfos aunque fueran tan orgullosos para admitirlo.

Así que ahí estaba él, cambiando porcentajes y beneficios, tachando condiciones y escribiendo reglamentos de intercambio, si no justos, al menos equitativos entre los 3 reinos.

Un par de pasos apresurados se escucharon fuera del despacho y Bard supuso que Tilda se había escapado de nuevo de su “institutriz”, la presión por educar "correctamente" a sus hijos, príncipe y princesas respectivamente, se había vuelto tan molesta, por decirlo de algún modo, que había tenido que aceptar la presencia de una mujer de antigua familia noble para ello, aunque su más pequeña no podía soportar las enseñanzas de Obel.

Tilda empujo con fuerza su puerta y entro corriendo lo más silenciosamente que sus piecitos podían llevarla, usualmente Bard fingía no verla y dejaba que se escondiera debajo del escritorio, pero esta ocasión Thranduil estaba con él y los 3 de ellos se congelaron. Bard miro al elfo y a su hija mientras Tilda miraba angustiada como una niña podría estarlo la alta figura de Thranduil. El rey elfo la miro con curiosidad y un pequeño capricho de sonrisa en los labios que Tilda correspondió con una de esas enormes sonrisas cegadoras suyas, Bard solo se relajó en su asiento.

—¡Princesa Tilda! —resonó el llamado con estridencia por el pasillo arrancando de Thranduil una mueca desagradable.

Tilda se encogió sobre si misma luciendo acosada y al darse cuenta que Bard estaba usando el escritorio, sus ojos se tornaron desesperados mirando hacia todos lados buscando donde esconderse.

Para sorpresa de Bard la solución vino de su invitado, quien con un gesto solemne y una sonrisa divertida abrió sus brazos y aparto con un movimiento fluido sus túnicas. Tilda lo miro insegura un instante antes de correr y sentarse muy quieta a los pies del rey elfo aferrándose a su pantorrilla con fuerza cuando otro grito más cercano resonó fuera de la habitación. Thranduil se tambaleo un poco y dejo caer sus túnicas mientras su expresión se volvía a cerrar, mirando aparentemente entretenido hacia la ventana.

  
Obel abrió la puerta con fuerza sin llamar y Bard hundió la cabeza en los papeles mordiéndose los labios para no reír al ver el extraño movimiento que ocurrió a los pies de Thranduil quien giro hacia la puerta con algo menos de su gracia habitual para cubrir el desliz de Tilda.

Una perfecta oscura ceja se alzó y Bard se hizo más pequeño en su silla intentando no reírse por la cara que Obel había colocado.

—¿Quién eres tú para irrumpir así en las salas de trabajo cuando el rey está usándolas?

Bard miro a su alrededor estudiando una habitación más o menos utilizable con arreglos a medio terminar aquí y allá, pero si el rey elfo asumía que eran las salas de trabajo y debían respetarse, bueno que así fuera.

La mujer hizo una reverencia atolondrada y Bard miro la diversión brillar en los ojos de Thranduil por un momento antes de colocarse la máscara de nuevo.

—Mis disculpas, soy la institutriz de Tilda. La hija de mi señor ha escapado y usualmente se esconde aquí.

—No sabía que habías decidido instruir tan prontamente a tu hijos Dragon slayer, de ser así Tauriel habría estado encantada de desempeñar el papel.  
Obel jadeo algo indignada y Thranduil devolvió sus ojos críticos a ella con algo de desdén. Esa mujer no lucía nada especial y no creía que Bard o el príncipe y princesas para el caso, necesitaran ahí su presencia.

—Como puede ver aquí no está la princesa Tilda, se puede retirar e intentar instruirse en buenas maneras para dirigirse a un rey no es de extrañar que la pequeña huya de usted.

Bard no pudo aguantarse más la risa esta vez y se ganó una mirada airada por parte de Obel.

—Lo siento Obel, pero Tilda no está aquí puedes retirarte.

—Si continua solapando el comportamiento infantil de Tilda mi señor mucho me temo que no será nunca una buena princesa.  
Thranduil sintió el agarre de Tilda tensarse y sus ojos brillaron con afilado desprecio adelantándose a cualquiera reproche que Bard fuese a vociferar.

—Creo que no estás en la posición indicada para juzgar. ¿Te has parado a pensar quien es tu nuevo rey? No es el antiguo maestro de la Ciudad del Lago, Bard ostenta un título que gano con gran mérito, es un hombre de cualidades incomparables, honor, valentía y honestidad, son algunas de ellas, rasgos que indudablemente corren por las venas de Sigrid, Bain y Tilda. Los extraños comportamientos humanos que desesperadamente buscas transmitir son lo que resulta verdaderamente inadecuado para una princesa como Tilda. Yo sugeriría que pensases en dedicarte a otra cosa.

Un pesado silencio se instaló en la habitación y Bard miro a Thranduil sabiéndose sonrojado, instantes antes de girar hacia Obel y despedirla con un gesto que había visto hacer al rey elfo alguna vez con los enanos.

—Creo que esta situación aclara muchas cosas Obel, no creo que sea mi hija quien necesite una institutriz evidentemente y en caso contrario no son sus servicios los que serán requeridos. Ni en este momento ni en el futuro. Por favor retírese que no lo repetiré de nuevo.  
Thranduil miro con frialdad a la mujer retirarse con un ofendida mueca soberbia y nuevamente abrió sus túnicas inclinándose hasta estar a la altura de Tilda mientras Bard hacia lo mismo.

—¿Estas bien querida?

—Si Pa', eso fue impresionante. Gracias rey Thranduil.

—No ha sido nada querida, me temo que quería jugar una broma, no descubrir tal comportamiento irritante en esa mujer.

Tilda se río y se abrazó a su cuello con afectó.

—Amor no creo que...

Bard casi tiene un colapso al ver a Thranduil parpadear sin su siempre visible estoicidad y devolver el gesto complacido.

—Gracias por defender a mi Pa' y cuidar de mí y de mis hermanos.

—Para eso son los aliados.

—Y los amigos.

Thranduil le aparto el cabello del rostro y se lo recogió en un hábil moño encantador sonriendo con ternura ante su declaración.

—Y los amigos —afirmo complaciéndola sin mirar a Bard.

—Sabes, creo que eres impresionante —dijo Bard aun con los ojos muy abiertos, mirándolo como si fuese la primera vez, y es que estaba mirando un lado hermoso del rey elfo que nada tenía que ver con su aspecto, aunque era precioso, y habría que ser ciego para no notarlo, claro.  
Thranduil sintió algo de calor acumularse en sus mejillas y movió las manos desestimando sus palabras.

—También tengo un hijo Bard, Legolas una vez fue un niño y también disfrutaba de huir de sus tutores y esconderse entre mis ropas debajo del trono, particularmente amaba sentarse en mi túnica y yo fingía no darme cuenta que estaba ahí llevándolo de un lado a otro durante mis diligencias, aun cuando se volvió mayor y el vino era demasiado para él —explico picoteando la nariz de Tilda para su absoluta fascinación.

—Siempre insistía en que le enseñara algo nuevo o jugara con él y dado que hace mucho tiempo no lo hago ¿Qué opinas de salir a caminar mientras tu padre termina de leer sus compromisos?

—¡Sí! Esa es una maravillosa idea. ¿Me puede enseñar a caminar como si flotara en las nubes?

Thranduil se levantó y la tomo de la mano.

—Claro que sí, el modo en el que caminas es importante para distinguirte del resto cuando eres una princesa. Aunque la lección número uno es hacer siempre una reverencia solemne y elegante —dijo inclinándose ante Bard con un gesto más coqueto de lo que había pretendido.

Tilda lo imito y Bard sonrió ampliamente.

—Eso ha sido impecable _peneth_ —elogió Thranduil con una pequeña sonrisa dulce.

—¿Has oído eso Pa?

—Por supuesto amor. Creó que tienes mucho que aprender y agradecer la amabilidad del rey Thranduil.

—Lo sé. Me esforzaré mucho lo prometo. Nos vemos en la cena.

—Nos vemos en la cena mi señora —dijo ante Tilda con solemnidad antes de voltearse hacia el elfo con ojos ardientes y sonrisa pícara—. Mi señor Thranduil.

—Sera un placer Bard, por ahora nos vamos.

Bard los vio partir y regreso a su escritorio riendo abrumado por el cambio que había sentido entre él y el rey Thranduil, sin ignorar el modo que había tratado a Tilda. Fue tan suave y adorable que su corazón se agitaba al imaginar tal dulzura y comprensión con su propio hijo, Legolas. La imagen fue tan encantadora que casi se convierte en un niño de nuevo impresionado con las emociones que le produjo su primer amor.

Quien hubiera dicho que él tendría el privilegio de tal conocimiento.

Imaginar lo que sería la cena con el resto de sus hijos y Thranduil le dio la fuerza suficiente para continuar su trabajo. Cierto era que matar dragones parecía ser más sencillo que hacer tanto papeleo.

Fin.


End file.
